five_nights_at_treasure_island_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxh7
Maxh7 is an antagonist in FNATI. Info Max is a Human he has a camera in one of the pockets,he starts on night 2 and he gets more hostile as the nights go on. Behavor Original Maxh7 Starts At The Storage area in a crate. Then you see him peeking out of a box,He then goes to the other locations : Staff Area,Meat Freezer,Lounge,And then Office. When he enters the office he will glitch a bit and then jumpscare the player, resulting in a game-over. and he as he moves he says : Hi YouTube I'm in Treasure Island! PN MICKEY!!! Can I see and record you taking your head off? Where is NOswald Remastered 1.0 Maxh7 starts somewhere (presumably character prep 2) and then moves to the staff area and then meat freezer,and picks up the goofy head and goes into the bathroom and puts the head on goofy making him not hostile. and on night night 3 and beyond,max will take the route of the orginal and he speaks as he moves he says : Hi YouTube! I'm in treasure island! PN MICKEY!!! Can I see and record you taking your head off? Where is NOswald? Remastered 2.0 Maxh7 Starts on the Roof and jumps into a vent and falls into the office and if you don't hid when you here him say "WHAT??!!!" or shut off the power, he will kill you, he is also active in pirate caverns in the floor 1, he walks near the elevator so if you see him,you have to get out of the room or shine your light at him to make maxh7 go away after that from night 4 onward he will start at the storage room and then take a direct path to the office but on night 4 when he enter his starting location he says "This Room has so much detail!". Apperence Max is a Human like Greg ,he starts on night 2 and in remastered 2.0 he appers in pirate caverns and after night 3 he takes a direct path to the office. Trivia maxh7 is wanting to record himself at treasure island for no reason maxh7 is a joke character maxh7 is asking about NOswald when NOswald was not in the original,1.0,and 2.0, but goofy from remastered 2.0 is like NOswald because he runs through the meat freezer and has a simaller jumpscare maxh7 has a jumpscare simaller jumpscare to suicide mouse and in pirate caverns a jumpscare simaller to Henry maxh7 has is own night called "night max" and maxh7 is active (ovesly) and to get is you need to type "m,a,x" on the menu and the night is longer because it starts at 10:30 pm and ends at 7:30 am and max is very fast on that night making it for maximum experts. maxh7's name is a joke because his fast maxh7's jumpscare noise is like Daniel Kiely from Bendy and Ink Machine sped up + Henry's jumpscre from the original making Oswald's scream sound deep and a little distorted maxh7 starts with Oswald on night 2. Category:Max and Friends Suits Category:Fan Made Suits Category:Unofficial Humans Category:Humans Category:Human